Road Trip
by lozzie15
Summary: the Anubis kids take a road trip..which ends up with a dead hedgehog and a group of eight kids stranded in the english countryside. Disaster? You got that one right.. UPDATED SORRY ADDED SAME CHAPTER AS CHAPTR ONE...CHAPTER 2 IS UP NOW :
1. Chapter 1

Road trip.

Summery: The Anubis kids are born one rainy Sunday afternoon, so they decide to visit a hedgehog convention which Mara wants to go to. They decide to take Victor's car.

But nothing goes according to plan...

Chapter One - Who's driving?

Rain and wind batterd the windows of Anubis house on a stormy and very wet Sunday afternoon. The residents of Anubis house, eight teenagers, were sitting down to dinner which their housemother Trudy had served.

Fabian Rutter sighed and forked up a piece of pasta coverd in mayonaise and popped it into his mouth and glanced towards the window.

''Typical British Weather'' He murmerd, Earning a glance from the others.

Nina Martin took a sip from the glass of juice next to her and looked at her other housemates who were quietly eating.

''So...What are going to to today?'' She said smiling brightly, but then she remembered the weather and frowned.

Alfie Lewis grinned, ''We could...'' He started.

''No'' The others chorused before he could finish his sentence.

''But..you dident even know what i was going to say!'' Alfie protested.

Patricia Williamson sighed. ''Alfie..No we are not covering ourselves in jam, contacting the ''Aliens'' and asking if they can ''Take us to their leader'' ''

The others laughed and nodded.

''Ive got an idea!'' Mara Jaffrey spoke up, the others looked at her suprised.

''What is it Mara?'' Jerome Clarked mutterd, he was concentrating on flicking some mash potato at Fabian, who had embarassed him infront of sme girls yesterday.

''We can go to the annual 2011 Hedgehog convention!'' Mara shouted excitedly, she actually started bouncing in her seat.

''Hedgehog convention?'' Fabian splutterd, he tried everything in his power not to laugh and gagged himself with his left hand.

''Sure why not..it will get us out the house for the afternoon'' Mick Campbell spoke up, he was eating his third helping of desert.

''In that weather?'' Amber Millington squeaked, she had literally dropped her fork.

''It will be fun...we can take Victor's car..the convention's ages away but the road trip will be still fun...and think about all those poor defenceless hedgehogs!'' Mara yelled at the top of her voice, making Fabian nearly jump out of his skin.

''But..Victor will never let us take his car'' Fabian said.

''Who says we're telling Victor?'' Mara said grinning, a gleam in her eye.

Then she jumped up.

''Come on..if we set of now we'll get there to watch the hedges perform!'' She squealed.

''Hedges?'' Nina enquired.

''Their a band Nina'' Mara said smiling,

''Oh'' Nina mutterd.

''This should be fun...'' Fabian mutterd.

4:30pm - Not left Aubis House yet.

''Im driving!''

''No...i want to drive!''

''Im driving..im the best!''

The eight teens had piled into Victor's incredibly small car and were arguing about who gets to drive the car. Nina, Fabian,Amber and Alfie were arguing, the four of them were squeezed into both front seats, the others were in the back seat.

Mara was hyperventalating about the hedgehog convention, Mick was eating an apple, but he was squished up to Jerome who was pulling a strange face. Maybe that was because Mick was munching the apple literally right in Jerome's face.

''Could we just get a bloody move on?'' Patricia Williamson yelled. She was outside of the car, she had her arms folded and looked pissed off.

''''For the last time...im driving..ive got a car in America!'' Nina yelled, then she grabbed the steering wheel.

''Ive got a driving license!'' Fabain argued. He kept his hands firmly on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white.

Then it started to rain. At first nobody noticed. But then Patricia started screaming. ''Let me in!..oh god my hair's going to get ruined!''

Patricia dived into the backseat of the car, Fabian sighed. ''Look, why dont i drive and we let Nina drive on the way back?''

Their were defeated muffles of agreement. Nina shuffled over to the seat next to Fabian in the front and Alfie dived into the backs seat.

''We ready to go?'' Fabian yelled confidently to the others.

''Step on it Rutter!'' Jerome yelled back.

Fabian was secretly scared, The thing was...

He dident actually have a driving license...

He stepped on the pedal and manuverd the car out of Anubis house, and then down the road.

''Amber...you tell us where this hedgehog convention is'' Nina told Amber, handing her a map.

''I'll try!'' Amber said happily.

''We're going to end up on bloody Mars if Amber has the map!'' Jerome yelled.

5:00 pm - Somewhere on Moors...(Near hedgehog convention) according to Amber...

''Amber...Are you sure the hedgehog convention is this way?'' Fabian said. He fiddled with the radio trying to get some good tunes on.

Amber smiled. ''Positive Fabian...we will be there as soon as we know it''

''Put some music on!'' Alfie yelled excited.

Fabina fiddled with the radio and then frowned, there were a group of teenager's..most likely chavs and they were walking on the pavement a few feet away.

''Try and act normal guys'' Fabian said to the others.

He fiddled with the radio at bit more, Nina slapped him playfully. ''I want to choose the radio station!" She said happily.

Suddenly Alfie dived over the front seat causing everyone to scream ''Alfie!''

''Oh my god a bee...oh...im alergic to bee's!'' Amber screamed. Then she went into mass panic and started to hyperventalate and yell things which dident make sense.

Suddenly classical music rang out at top volume causing the seven teens to yell at Fabian who had gone a dark shade of Red, the teens at the end of the road were watching and laughing.

''Fabian turn it off!'' Jerome screamed over the very loud classical music.

Fabian managed to toggle the radio and the channel switched over.

'Oh my god...its Party Rock anthams!'' Patricia yelled excited. Then she started bouncing in her seat and laughing gleefully. The other's joined in singing and bouncing in their seats except Amber..well you couldent realy tell wether she was dancing or having a panic attack from the bee still in the car.

Fabian had gone an either deeper shade of Red.

''Fabian!'' Nina screamed.

Fabian looked quickly at her. ''What is it Nina?'' He yelled he had just about enough.

Nina was looking at her phone in amazement.

''theirs gonna be another season of My babysitter's a vampire!'' She squealed.

Amber stopped screaming, ''Realy...oh my god!'' Then she started hyperventaling again not because of the bee which had gone about an hour ago...but because her fave show was starting again.

''HEDGEHOG!'' Mara screamed so loud, that Fabian stamped on the breaks, the car squealed to a stop and all eight teens were thrown forwards.

''We are here!'' Amber shouted happily.

''In the middle of nowhere!'' Fabian yelled, this time he yelled it so loudly that Nna dropped her phone and started hyperventalating.

Mara, her face tearstained, dived out of the car on to the road they were now on in the middle of nowhere, she picked up the dead hedgehog and cradled it in her arms.

''You murderer!'' Mara screamed at Fabian who was banging his head against the car bonnet.

''We're lost!'' Patricia exclaimed.

6:30pm - Middle of nowhere.

The eight teens, including a dead hedgehog were in the car which smelt of..well dead hedgehogs.

Fabian was still driving. He had calmed down a little bit now.

''Amber..which way?'' He said through gritted teeth. He knew they were lost but he was still determined to get to the hedgehog convention.

''Okay..so they should be a shopping center round the corner...then...your turn at...''

''Im a gullible idiot street?'' Jerome said smirking.

''Amber...your holding the map upside down!'' Mara yelled. She had the dead hedgehog in her arms.

''Oops..okay so we are...'' Amber began.

''In the middle of nowhere!'' Nina exclaimed.

Fabian sighed. The sky was darkening and they were in the middle of nowhere, with a dead hedgehog Mara had renamed ''Maths''

''Oh look a magpie!'' Amber yelled excited.

''Crap theres only one!'' Alfie yelled. They all new that if you saw one magpie it meant sorrow.

''Dont be stupid guys...'' Fabian said.

''We're gonna die!'' Amber screamed. Then she started to hyperventalate for the hundreth time that day.

Fabian looked to the others, taking his eyes of the road.

''Look Nobody is going to die...so BUTTON IT!''

''Fabian!'' Nina screamed.

''Nina, i dont care that there'a another season of my babysitter's a-''

''FABIAN!'' The others screamed.

Too late.

The car had crashed into a fence.

''Maths!'' Mara screamed.

Then darkess...

HEY :D

Hoped you enjoyed :)

PLease review if you want another chapter :)

If your wondering...well im from Englad so if you dont know what a ''Chav'' is, it s a teenager who thinks they know it all, play loud music, smoke and are just a nuisence...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8pm - Middle of Nowhere .

Nina's POV

Oww, My head's killing me. I open my eyes to see that im facing something black and funny shaped. It was a steering wheel. Then it all came flooding back. The crash...Fabian yelling...My Babysitter's a vampire coming back on next year.

I groaned and sat up. Something was leant against me...or someone. It took me a few seconds to realise that it was Fabian. The hottie who i had struggling feelings for.

He had a huge bloody gash on his forhead and his eyes were shut. He had scratches on his face too. Oh God.

''Maths?'' Mara sleepily and partly groggy whisperd from the backseat where the others were unconcious in various awkward positions.

Great. Fabain crashed the car and nearly killed us, Mara only cares if the DEAD bloody hedgehog is okay...how can it be okay? its dead!

''Guys?'' I shouted. No response.

I shook Fabian who groaned and said my name a couple of times...then various embarassing things that are not repeatable.

What does Fabian dream? I blushed.

I retreived my phone which was somehow on Mick's stomach, who was also unconcious and his arm was bleeing.

I had to get help.

''Guys..its okay i'll get help!

''Neens?'' Amber whisperd, then she sat up, Alfie was leant against her unconcious too. He had a scratch on his forehead.

''What is it Amber?'' I said trying to act caring, but Fabian was now pratically shouting what he was dreaming and i was clenching my teeth, trying not laugh but at the same time i was trying to get through to the police.

No signal. Great.

''Fabian, You dumbass you nearly killed us!'' Patrica shouted groggily from the backseat.

''Fabian's...well he's still...erm...out cold'' I said gritting my teeth. Fabian continued to yell very...strange stuff while he was dreaming.

''Nina..'' He moaned. Then he rolled over in his seat, which was an idiotic mistake even for someone who was..dreaming because he rolled of the seat.

With a sqeak, a yell and a ''Jesus!'' Fabian bolted awake and woke Jerome in the process.

He sat up shakily and put his head in his hands.

''Im..sorry guys'' He said. Then he turned to me, suprisingly he went bright Red,

I thought about what he had been yelling while he was asleep.

I quickly tried to avoid Fabian's stare and try to get in contact with the police. But i got directed to an automated service instead.

''If you would like deals on the new and improved iPad..please press one'' The robotic voice on the other side of the line drawled.

I had the phone on loudpeaker. The other's who were moaning and complaining that it was getting dark were also staring at me in shock.

''Nina, Why are you ordering the new and improved iPad?'' Jerome said, you could tell by his voice he was trying not to laugh.

''No Jerome, no im not!'' I hissed, gritting my teeth.

''Nina, Calm down...'' Patricia said.

''Its getting dark..and im trying not to think about all those films ive seen about teens who are kidnapped or killed in the middle of nowhere!'' Alfie pratically squeaked.

''Alfie, not helping!'' Fabian yelled, he was pressing his face against the window. Trying to look for monsters no doubt.

''Fabian...im telling you now...and im not telling you again...Freddy Kruger does not exist!'' Mick yelled from the back seat.

''How do you know...its too dark to tell who's out there!'' Fabian yelled back.

The atmosphere in the car was getting pretty bad.

''Im scared!'' Amber moaned.

''We know, you announced it one hundred times!'' Jerome yelled.

''Actually, she announced it seventy eight times'' Alfie said.

''You counted?'' Jerome laughed.

'''Maths, i dont think he's dead...he's hibanating!'' Mara squeaked, causing Fabian to face-palm in annoyance and then he carried on looking out of the window for ''Monsters''

''No, i dont want to upgrade my phone!'' Nina yelled at her phone, she was trying to get through the the police.

She pressed end call and threw her phone on to the backseat.

''I give up!'' She yelled annoyed.

''We should...go and look for help'' Jerome shouted.

''Yeah, Before Victor goes on the warpath'' Patrica agreed. She got out of the car, and straight into the pouring rain.

The seven of them, including Nina who was absently tapping the steering wheel with her right hand, stared at Patricia.

It was fully dark now. And they were in the middle of nowhere..

Great.

''Its okay Fabian, no zombies!'' Patricia shouted, her voice was choked with laughter.

Fabian frowned and got out of the car too, followed by the others.

''Its cold!'' Amber moaned.

''You dont say!'' Mick shouted, he put his hood up and shiverd, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth.

Then Fabian went pale.

''G..Guys?'' He shouted in fear.

The others looked in Fabian's direction.

In the distance, there was a figure. And it was groweling...and running. Very fast.

''Zombie!'' Alfie screamed.

''Get in the car!'' Fabian yelled in a girlish squeal.

''It wont open..oh god..the keys wont turn in the door!'' Nina screamed she was vigerously trying to shove the keys where they were supposed to go.

The rain fell harder. Then a rumble of thunder and a flas of lightening made them all sqeal in terror. Fabian let out a loud pitched girlish yell.

''We're gonna die!'' Jerome yelled.

'The figure got closer.

Suddenly, Katy Perry's ET, started blaring out from somebody's phone. hey all looked at Amber, who sheepishly took her phone from her pocket.

''Amber!'' Fabian shreiked.

''Hello?'' She said.

Then she went pale.

''Who is this..no...im not ending up like that girl on Scream!'' She yelled. then she slammed the phone down.

''Amber, you could of asked whoever was calling for help!'' Fabian yeleld through gritted teeth. He was soaked,tired and he was sure there was a storm coming.

Then a flash of lightening hit a tree, it burst into flames and collapsed on the empty road.

Nina gave up trying to open the car, she looked at Amber through bleary eyes. Her face was soaked.

''Amber, who called you?'' She said urgently.

''Someone called...Antonio..and he asked me if i wanted to beat some dough!'' She yelled, clearly freaked out.

Jerome, despite the situation, laughed out loud and so did Patricia and Nina.

''Thats Antonio's pizza place...he rang yesterday offering you a job!'' Nina said trying to hold in her laughter.

''But..but he asked me if i wanted to beat some dough!'' Amber yelled.

''Yeah, to make pizza's!'' Fabian yelled.

*Cue Amber music*

''Ohhh...sorry!'' Amber said sheepishly.

''Yeah, guys..creepy guy coming towards us!'' Mara shouted.

Thunder rumbled across the greyish black sky.

''Hola!'' Yelled the guy who was running towards them.

''He's gonna kill us!'' Fabian hissed, all the films he had seen were coming to life in his head.

''Hola, meyamo...see..cersca..Lawrence!'' The man shouted, he was clearly from a different country. He was waving his arms around.

''Thats French for i like killing teenagers!'' Amber yelled, Fabian agreed.

''I dont wanna die!'' He shouted in the man's face who looked confused.

''Hello, im Nina...are you okay?'' Nina yelled, the rain was falling down hard now, the wind whipping away her words.

''I like Lemons!'' The man yelled back.

''Funny, i dont remember knowing any child killers who shout that they like lemons to their vicims'' jerome said thoughfully.

''You...like lemons?'' Nina stammerd. It was freezing cold. But she wasent stammering because it was cold, she was stammering because it was the funniest thing she have ever heard in her life!

''I bet murderers say that before they kill you!'' Fabian yelled, he was panicking.

Mara stepped forward, Maths the ''dead'' hedgehog still in her arms.

''Hello, I am Mara Jaffery...these are my friends and-''

Fabian butted in. ''We come in peace...please dont hurt us!'' He wailed.

''I suck lemons!'' he man shouted. He was waving his arms around madly.

The Teens, despite the current situation...couldent stop laughing.

Nina, looked at her watch..which had stopped due to water damage.

''Do you have the time?'' She shouted in the man's face.

''Yeah, Lemon o clock'' jerome scoffed.

The man shook his head wildly, getting drops everywhere.

''Do you know where we are?'' Fabian asked more confidently. He was pretty sure child killers dident shout that they liked/sucked lemons.

''I like grapes!'' The man yelled.

''We are getting nowhere!'' Patricia and Mick yelled in unison.

''Nina, the guys a nutcase...he'll proberly go through everysingle fruit in the english language..we'll be here till morning!'' Jerome shouted.

''I like apples!'' The man yelled. He clearly was either drunk or he was on drugs.

''I like Carrots!'' Fabian shouted, the others looked at him confused.

''What, i do!'' He protested.

To be continued.

Will the crazy guy stop liking fruit?

Will the Anubis gang get home?

Will Fabian stop having ''Funny'' dreams about Nina?

Will Maths magically come back to life?

Will Fabian get over his fears of Freddy Kruger?

Will Mick get ran over by a steam train?

Will Patricia's hair dry?

Will Nina stop ordering iPad's?

And does Victor known the gang are lost?

Will he save them?

:D

BTW: VeRY OCC THIS CHAPPIE LOL SORRY :)

Hope you enjoyed that chapter :)

Did you guys know that Alex Sawyer (Alfie) had read one of my stories and he said he loved it! :D

How cool is that? :D :D

Lauren xxxxx

Please review :)


End file.
